Series 9
Series 9 'of Strictly Come Dancing began airing on BBC One on September 10, 2011 with a launch show, with the live shows starting on September 30, 2011. The series was presented by Bruce Forsyth and Tess Daly on a Saturday, whilst Claudia Winkleman presented on a Sunday. Zoe Ball replaced Claudia as the presenter of spin-off show called Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two on BBC Two. On November 5 and 6, Jennifer Grey, the winner of the eleventh series of Dancing with the Stars, was a guest judge, replacing Len Goodman while he had a week off. The judging panel consisted of Craig Revel Horwood, Alesha Dixon, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. This was Alesha's last series as a judge after three years and was replaced by Darcey Bussell for the tenth series. The show was broadcast from Wembley Arena on November 19 with all proceeds going to the BBC charity, Children in Need. The final took place at the Blackpool Tower Ballroom and was the first episode in 3D, and was shown on BBC HD and 18 cinemas around the country. There was one new male professional, Pasha Kovalev, replacing Jared Murillo. Vilani also became the third female professional to reach two consecutive finals, after Lilia Kopylova and Erin Boag. Harry Judd and his partner, Aliona Vilani were crowned series champions. Couples In the ninth series, there were fourteen celebrity contestants: Scoring Chart *Gold: Winners *Silver: 2nd Place *Bronze: 3rd Place *Pink: Couple eliminated that week 'Average Chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-point scale. Highest and Lowest Scoring Performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' scores are as follows: Couples' Highest and Lowest Scoring Dances Weekly Scores and Songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores are given (in parenthesis) in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Len Goodman, Alesha Dixon and Bruno Tonioli. 'Launch Show' *Musical Guest: Dolly Parton - "Together You and I" 'Week 1' 'Night 1' 'Night 2' 'Week 2' *Musical Guest: Will Young - "Come On" 'Week 3: Broadway Night' *Musical Guest: Kenny Wormald & Julianne Hough - "Holding Out for a Hero" / "Footloose" and Susan Boyle - "Unchained Melody" 'Week 4' *Musical Guest: Caro Emerald - "That Man" 'Week 5: Halloween Night' *Musical Guest: The Wanted - "Lightning" 'Week 6' Individual judges scores in the chart below (in parenthesis) are listed in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Jennifer Grey, Alesha Dixon and Bruno Tonioli. *Musical Guest: Westlife - "Flying Without Wings" and Bruce Forsyth - "Young and Foolish" 'Week 7' *Musical Guest: Christina Perri - "Jar of Hearts" and Andre Rieu & his Johann Strauss Orchestra - "We'll Meet Again" *Due to an injury in his back, Artem missed out this week and Brendan stepped in to partner Holly. However, Artem still choreographed their routine. 'Week 8: Best of Britain-Live At Wembley' This week's show was broadcast live from Wembley Arena. *Musical Guest: James Morrison & Jessie J - "Up" and Il Divo - "TIme To Say Goodbye" 'Week 9' *Musical Guest: Cee Lo Green - "Anyway" *Due to injury, Robin was unable to dance this week, and Anita danced with Brendan instead. 'Week 10: Movie Night' *Musical Guest: Alfie Boe - "Live and Let Die" / "Nobody Does It Better" / "We Have All the time in the World" 'Week 11: Semi-final' *Musical Guest: Aloe Blacc - "I Need a Dollar" and Military Wives and Gareth Malone - "Wherever You Are" 'Week 12: Final (Blackpool)' *Musical Guest: Jessie J - "Price Tag" 'Show 1' 'Show 2' *There was also a dance from the eliminated contestants of the series to "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston. Dance Chart *Green: Highest Scoring Dance *Pink: Lowest Scoring Dance TV Ratings Weekly ratings for each show on BBC One. All numbers are in millions and provided by BARB. Category:Series 9 Category:Series